


Teska's ceremony

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Old Married McSpirk, Sort Of, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Twenty-one years later,  the koon-ut-la came to fruition.





	Teska's ceremony

The occasion was momentous in the reunification of Romulan and Vulcan history. Tesk had grown up from her small figures into one that was tall, elegant, and proud. All three men were in their best formal outfits for the historic moment standing side by side. If history on Vulcan had gone differently then she could have been a princess about to begin a wedding ceremony that would make her a queen with her hair all done up in a elaborate style.

Teska was crying in joy, a noticeable human characteristic, from the onslaught of _Pon Farr_. Kirk was thrust into the first marriage ceremony that he had to be part of as a _Lek Noy_ that he later found out. T'Pring was the exact opposite of the breathing that were more akin to panting. Close to it. Back then T'Pring was stoic with no tears showing from her beautiful eyes. McCoy flicked a tear off with one hand on Spock's shoulder. It had been twenty-one years since Kirk and McCoy semi-retired after Teska's _koon-ut-la_ and _pak-or-tuk_. A very wise choice that kept them running around space doing something with the medicine learning child.

"Weddin's are beautiful," McCoy said.

"Vulcan weddings are more eventful than humans," Kirk said.

"How they are," McCoy agreed.

_There will be no rough housing here, Jim._

Kirk turned his attention toward Spock with a radiant but well aged smile as his years showed.

 _So sure about that, Mr Spock?_ came out teasingly in their bond.

_Affirmative._

_In a pigs eye ya are!_ McCoy glared toward the Ambassador. _We feel the same way._

 _I remember when it was us on here_ , Kirk mused, _standing before T'Pau with your entire family. . ._

 _This anticipation is bringing back old wounds_ , the old aches in his leg and shoulder returned as the memory of what had happened crossed his mind. Everything that they did this for was in the air even had a possibility of falling apart. Not long ago was Teska was a seven year old child, a stubborn, independently thinking, and powerful young woman in the skill of telepathy now engaged in becoming a healer.

This _Pon Farr_ had put a small pause in that. Weeks worth of a pause. There was a possibility that Teska had chosen a long time friend instead of Hasmek who she had only recently became aware was still alive two years ago. The aches were phantoms of that past. Aches that hadn't came to life in over twenty-one years until today. It would be not logical to admit that Spock was afraid for Hasmek. It would be logical to be concerned that her marriage wouldn't go through that had a chance of not happening. A very small chance.

 _Spock, your niece must be feeling the same way,_ Kirk raised his brows up and down repeatedly.

 _Don't want another kool-ut-kah-if-fee, now do we?_ McCoy voiced in between the men _. I didn't bring a hypo for this party._

Kirk warmly laughed as did McCoy as Spock turned his attention toward Teska and began to speak with her. The two shared a warm hug. Teska held on tightly to Spock's uniform clenching so hard that she didn't want to let go. The inner child didn't want to hand the reigns over to the adult. Or to her biological urges. If she held on to him one more moment it felt as though the entire ceremony wouldn't happen.

Through the family bond, Teska experienced a wave of pride and admiration and love in its purest form coming from Spock. Even Teska she had to grow up and be what she had to be, she was always going to be his little niece. The hug ended with them stepping back letting go of each other. Teska looked toward her honorary _Lek-Noy_ 's, her Uncle's _Aduns_ , Star Fleet officers. McCoy was sneezing into a handkerchief profusely, crying, in grief for Teska's destined loss of innocence.

Teska hugged the older man, carefully, delicately, making sure not to hug him too tight. He hadn't changed much of the last twenty-one years. The only difference was that every day McCoy appeared to be having a bad Monday with little lines that made it hard to see who he used to be at his youth. His youth never left that contrasted his perfectly frozen husband who had changed little because of medical advancement except for the weight shifting and lost from parts of his body. No longer a graying brown but now completely silver.

Teska dapped a sleeve over her eyes wiping the tears off. The tears made her beautiful eyes sparkle like a diamond in a cavern that glint with little light around it.

"You have prepared this for all your life," Spock said.

"Speak from the heart," Kirk said.

"If a man dies of it," McCoy said. "As Vulcans tend to say. . ."

" _Kadiith_ ," Spock finished.

"If you don't choose him, everyone will understand," Kirk added. "And we will forgive you."

"There is no possibility of that, Captain Kirk," Teska said, smiling, so confident, so brave, so sure of herself. "When I saw Hasmek again two years ago, I knew he was the one."

Kirk smiled widely, McCoy bounced on the tips of his toes, and Spock lifted a brow.

"Mind meld or no mind meld," McCoy said. "That is true love."

"I remember the first time I saw your uncle," Kirk said. "You should have seen him. He was so young and very . . . Messy. From that day on, he started wearing eyeliner and had that hair cut I love so fondly."

"Eyeliner?" Teska's brows raised unanimously. "But. . . _Pele-ut-la_ , you have told me many times. . . eyeliner. . . is illogical."

"We all wore eyeliner back then, little peach,” McCoy said. “Starfleet mandated. Optional to have it.” he glanced toward Spock. “And I mean it was optional.” 

"Very," Kirk agreed. "I didn't need it."

"Because you were the very definition of eyeliner," McCoy said. "Attractive, kind, friendly, open, compassionate, stand out, and---might I add, the most powerful captain in the fleet to solve anything in business, cultural, life-destructive, first contacts, and did I tell you the one time a god tried to make everyone worship him?”

"Many times," Teska said, warmly, bemused.

"Chekov was being a little Spock, you should have seen him, all that brown hair was a football helmet on him!"

"It was a wig," Spock said.

"Because his regular hair style made him look appealing!" McCoy said. "Unappealing hair? As if!"

"There is no such thing as bad hair in my ship,” Kirk said.

"Or in the house," Teska said. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for coming.”

“You are our little Teska,” Kirk said. “If Saavik and her child couldn’t be here for you then we had to be here for support.”

Their attention was drawn by a loud trap door being set off allowing out a short line of figures that consisted of Sarek leading Pardek.

“All is in readiness,” Sarek’s joyful tone contrasted his stoic expression.

Pardek chuckled.

“Yes, it is. Poor Hasmek is foaming at the mouth! We had to put him at the brig!”

“Ah,” McCoy said. “So why didn’t you just lock him in his quarters?”

Pardek stammered.

“He was being destructive! He was practically throwing things around! He even threw his favorite dish at the yeomen!”

“Pardek, if you had his interests best in heart, you would have tried to make him feel comfortable as possible,” McCoy said. “Romulans are not strong as Vulcans. Are they not?”

“No,” Pardek said. “This kind of activity from a male is unexpected. He was hysterical.”

“Ya could have sedated him for the trip,” McCoy reasoned. “Putting a Romulan, in _Pon Farr_ , in a cell is the most terrifying thing that can happen. Imagine if ya were in his position!”

Spock was secretly reveling in the complaints that the doctor was making. Each point was logical when it came to Pon Far as did Sarek for what it was worth. It was quite rare to find a federation doctor speaking on the behalf of someone in the middle of a sacred cycle. Pardek lowered his gaze down toward his feet with his hands linked behind his back in shame. 

“My mistake,” Pardek said. “If. . .” he lifted his chin up. “If it were to happen with my honorary grandchildren and they were with me when Pon Far hit them. . . . I will do that in their best interest. It won’t have to happen a second time.”

“Good,” McCoy said.

“Teska . . .”

“Pardek,”

“I didn’t mean any hard feelings about it. In fact, this passion you have is the most impressive. I hope that some day when our races are reunited–“

“Let us not talk about such things today,” Sarek cautioned. “Today we complete the bonding ceremony of Teska and Hasmek, and nothing else matters.”

“Right!” Pardek said, cheerfully. “It is just so amazing to see that something we did twenty-one years ago is coming to fruition today! It makes you believe in long term planning.”

“Will you be staying long?” Spock asked. 

Pardek shook his head, grimly.

“No,” Pardek said. “I must return home to deal with the terrible infestation of tribbles. Do you know, that problem has been going on for two decades now! We’ve had to abandon several of our colonies by the neutral zone. It’s never ending!”

Spock shook his head, sympathetically, as McCoy and Kirk chuckled. Pardek looked toward the two, suspiciously, at the bemused old men. Bells tinkled on the far bluffs. They turned to see a long parade winding down the well traveled away down Mount Selaya.

“It is time,” Sarek announced.

In unison, the men turned toward Teska and caught their breath. She was suddenly radiant, composed, and proud–A formidable candidate of Vulcan Womanhood.

“I am ready.”

Pardek hurried down the stairs and Sarek swept after him.

“Ya look beautiful, little peach,”

“Stunning,”

“Exquisite,”

Teska placed her fingers on their cheeks, calmly, radiantly, looking upon them then each of them had a small nod. Proudly and gratefully. Teska went past the three men as the one to Spock’s left wiped off the resumed pool of tears with another handkerchief.

“Our baby has grown up so fast!” McCoy wailed.

“She is going to be a even bigger baby when she is pregnant,” Kirk came to McCoy's side then pat him on the shoulder.

“I like to be around when she does have one,” McCoy said.

“We will be around for some time to come,” Spock said.

Spock held out two fingers per hand toward the men who completed the _ozh’esta_.

“I hardly think we can last a minute in your head!” McCoy said. “No. I spent hours with you in my head and ya made me stand on a table!”

“That, again, was logical, _ashalik_ ,” 

“Logical my ass,” McCoy was the first to descend.

“So many bells,” Kirk said, walking behind McCoy then stopped five feet from Spock. “More bells than we had.” 

“Ours wasn’t driven by _Pon Farr_ ,” Spock said. “It is hard to believe we have been running to and from around the galaxy for decades.”

“Decades more to come, Ambassador,” Kirk said. “In three days time, you could be well on the way to becoming a grand uncle.”

“Thus the life cycle begins anew,” Spock walked down the steps. “and space is for all ages.”

“Not when it features having to give some kicking,” Kirk said. “There is such thing as being old for adventure.”  
  
“And yet, you accepted to be her _Lek Noy_ ,” Spock said. “Everything that we do, Jim, is a adventure.”  
  
“Quite so,” Kirk said, fondly, lovingly, softly.  
  
“Old tortoises, come down here!” McCoy called. “I am not getting any older down here!”  
  
They made their descent down following the older men taking their time under the bearing heat of the sun. A part of Kirk wished the sun wasn’t so hot with sweat dripping down his eye lids, nose, and forehead and hair. He wiped off the beads of sweat with his sleeves. A action that was mirrored by McCoy and Pardek except for Sarek and Spock.  
  
The path was familiar to Sarek taking the way down followed by the long line. He arrived to the center and stopped to the side. He looked over toward the slowly arriving group with Pardek by his side waiting for the trio to arrive. Kirk somehow wound up in the lead with Spock and McCoy behind him. The three men came into a neatly filed line side by side standing alongside Spock. Each group was across from each other standing in for two families. Pardek, for Harmek. The command trio and Sarek, for Teska.  
  
The bell was struck by a hooded figure.  
  
“I love the candle scent,” McCoy said. “And very appealin’. Better than it was all those years ago.”  
  
“It was exactly the same, Leonard,” Spock said.  
  
“Oh? I seem to recall it had a bad smell,” McCoy said.  
  
“That was your family barbecuing,” Spock said. “A barbecue. At a wedding. Most illogical.”  
  
“A great one,” Kirk said. “I enjoyed the vegetarian burgers that Eleanor cooked.”  
  
“I recall you eating it as we were finishing off Spock’s second _Pon Farr_ ,” McCoy said.  
  
“Eleanor was cooking out and she claimed it were a family tradition to eat when a member of your family was marrying a other-worlder.”  
  
McCoy’s aged blue eyes glared Kirk down quite incredulously as Hasmek turned away from his buddies and faced Teska.  
  
A high pitch shriek shook McCoy’s bones to the core making brittle and Kirk to jump back a foot.  
  
“I love you!” Hasmek bolted forward toward Teska.  
  
“Not yet, Hasmek!” Shrieked Hasmek’s friend.  
  
The four _Lek Noy_ ’s tackled Hasmek to the ground as the young man was drooling and foaming at places on his mouth that were most undignified. McCoy and Kirk looked toward their husband respectively finding it amusing and thankful that their best friend was a Vulcan most suited for his first _Pon Farr_. Spock shared a glance with his father and a eyebrow that was raised at the same time. It was a fascinating experience.  
  
“YOU ARE GORGEOUS! UNDENIABLY GORGEOUS. YOU ARE A QUEEN! A GOD! I will worship you to the ends of the galaxy and the here after! Wherever you shall go then I will follow! I owe you my heart and soul!”  
  
Four of the _Lek Noy_ ’s looked up toward Teska and were absolutely stunned by how god like she was compared to their mundane and very simple aesthetic. They lifted off Hasmek’s body but stopped mid way when shouting jerked them back reality and pinned him down back where he had been. There was a sneaking suspicion, for all the young men, that he was going to undress her right then and there before the bonding ceremony was to be initiated by T’Lar.  
  
T’Lar’s ride was sat down then she went up toward her perch with the crowd surrounding the space in a u-shape. Silence dominated the arena if not for the sounds of sobbing coming from Hasmek.  
  
T’Lar raised her hand up in the Vulcan salute.  
  
“Our way of bonding comes from the time of the beginning. It is our Vulcan heart and soul. He who denies the _Koon-ut-ah-fee_ denies the _Plaktow_ and the _Pon Farr_ and everything that is Vulcan.”  
  
Her expression softened, considerably.  
  
“We have many off-worlders here at this ceremony today. This is unusual but appropriate. However, there is one off-worlder I am pleased to see here today. Captain James T. Kirk. One who almost did not live to see today happen with the USS Enterprise B's incident." McCoy grumbled to himself, _“One, hmph.”_ rolling a eye. “Bondmate of Ambassador S’chn T’Gai Spock and Doctor Leonard H. McCoy.” Slowly, but surely, Hasmek’s friends drew away as the drooling and the foaming stopped. “For everything that he has done for our people. For everything they have done for our people. Everything that their crew has done.”  
  
T’Lar looked upon the helplessly distraught young man.  
  
“Your blood burns! This is good. Stand, Hasmek.”  
  
Suddenly calm, Hasmek stepped up to his feet.  
  
“Teska, do you burn?”  
  
“I burn!” Teska shouted. “My eyes are flame, my heart is flame!”  
  
Hasmek stepped forward.  
  
“We meet at the appointed place,” Hasmek said.  
  
“At the appointed hour,” Tesk a moved toward Hasmek. “We live in each other’s thoughts—“  
  
Spock looked down toward his side, hardly hearing the rest of the ceremony, looking toward his bondmate with a hand held out that was taken by Kirk and the other free hand was taken by McCoy. No one was quite missing at this ceremony. Everyone was there at the appointed hour, appointed minute, and appointed second. Spock’s face was calm but his eyes showed that he was smiling. McCoy had turned into a calm version of himself as did Kirk watching their love one get married and consummate their bond on the sand. And yet, proudly.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday while camping, I finished reading the ending to mind meld and needless to say, I had to fix that. McCoy jumped in then I had to go through editing it changing a few things.


End file.
